More then meets the eye
by raysweetie
Summary: After capturing a ghost something strange happens to Ray.
1. Chapter 1

Title More then meets the eye Part 1 Authors Susan Owens and Sharfarah White Rated PG13 Summary .A child spells trouble for the Ghostbusters Author's note In the world of the Ghostbusters anything is possible.

It had been a long day for our heroes. Ray climbed out of Ecto soaked in slime.

"I hate this it's usually Peter that gets slime. Why was it me this time"  
"Now you know how I feel." replied Peter.

Egon shook his head. "While you too children fight I'm going to take this monster down and put it in the containment unit. I'm really glad we brought the destabilize with us"  
"We're not fighting." Ray snapped which surprise the others. "I don't need this I 'm going to take a shower."

Peter shook his and decided to join Egon in the basement, while Winston read his mystery book. When suddenly they heard Ray, scream .Peter and Egon ran up the stairs.  
"So help me if Captain Steels been cancel again and that's why Ray screamed I'm going to clobber him." said Peter.  
"Not of I do it first," replied Egon The guys rushed upstairs to see why Ray screamed. 

"Ray, what's wrong?" Winston asked. "Did Captain Steel get cancelled again?" Peter demanded. "Tell us, Raymond." Egon said.

"No, worst Ray said, panicking . "  
"Ray? What's wrong?" Winston asked.

Ray slowly lifted his sweater to show the guys his stomach.

"See take a look"  
Peter stared and then scratches his head. "So you gained your weight back. It's nothing to scream about"  
Egon stared more closely. "Oh my ..."

"Yeah I know." said Ray sadly.

"Know what?" demanded Winston.

Ray looked away Egon understood that Ray was embrassed as well as scared "Do you want me to tell them"  
"You may as well." Ray murmured.

"You better tell us Egon." Peter said, "What's wrong with Ray"  
"Gentlemen, as strange as it might seem, I believed Raymond is going to have a baby"  
"He's what?" Winston and Peter said together.  
"Guys, I'm pregnant." Ray said, turning red in the face. "Pregnant?" Peter and Winston said together.  
How can that be? I thought only women got pregnant." Winston said.

"Yes that is true." Egon replied but I believe that a pregnant ghost may have possessed Ray. But I won't know till I run a few test"  
"Oh that's just great, first Egon gets turned into a baby and now Ray is going to have one. Why can't things ever be normal here?" said Peter.  
"That's just life Pete," replied Winston.  
"No it's not Winston. Egon, Ray can't be pregnant. What will the neighbors say"  
"I can always go away till the baby is born."

"Ray you can't have a baby. You don't have a womb."

"Peter he can always have a C- section." Egon said.

"Egon. You are talking as if it is possible. He can't have a baby. He doesn't even have a womb." Peter protected.  
Egon stared long and hard at Ray. "I believed he does now."

"This is not for real. I'm out of here." Peter cried as he threw his hands in the air.

"Peter, where are you going?" Ray asked concern.

"I'm not sure but anywhere but here"  
They looked at each other as Peter left the room.  
Ray shook his head as he slowly sat down on his bed

"Peter mad at me." he said sadly "No he's not Ray. He is just confused.  
"Why Winston? He's not the one whose going to have a baby "I know man. But he's just a little upset right now." Winston said sympathetically. Then he turned back to Egon

"Egon, go talk to Peter. I'll stay with Ray"  
"Okay. I shall try." Egon replied while nodding his head. 

Egon found Peter outside. "Come on Peter instead of sulking .Why don't you come in and help me figure out what happened?"

Peter looked at Egon. "What can I do?"

"We know this is not a normal pregnancy so we need to find out how it happened. I need to run a few test and I want your help."

"Okay." Peter said, "What do you want me to do?" Egon said, "Come with me down to the lab and I'll show you." Peter nodded and replied "Okay Spengs." They both return to the firehouse. Winston greeted then and asked. "Are you all right now, Pete?" 

Peter nodded again, "Yeah I'll live, but this is going to be weird."

Ray sat on the stool with wires hook up to him. "Egon did you find anything?"

"I believe I may have. Ray I believed that when you got slime by that class seven, she laid her egg in you."

Peter grabbed Egon. "Do you mean Ray is caring that ugly purple polka dot slimy monster's baby"  
Egon lifted his glasses back on his face. "I believed that what I said."

"Oh I see." Peter said. It's really clear to me now Egon." "Why did that ghost have to lay her egg inside of Ray?" Winston asked.  
"I believed it's a case of Ray being in the wrong place at the wrong..."

Egon never got to finish his sentence when Ray left out a scream of pain. They all rush over to him.

"It's hurts!" Ray cried as he doubled over and grabbed his stomach.  
Egon quickly checked Ray over, and then went into action. "Peter get Janine Winston boil some water. Ray having this baby, and he's having it now!" 

"I can't be its too early." Ray said through gaps of pain.

"Take it easy Ray. It's going to be all right." Egon said as he helps Ray out of the lab and into his bed. Peter soon returns with Janine.

"What do you want me to do Egon?" She asked.  
"Talk to Ray, keep him calm."

Janine nodded as she sat down at the head of Ray's bed. Ray tried to smile at her but he couldn't. Winston soon returns with the water. 


	2. Chapter 2

More then meets the eye. Part 2

"Okay Egon here's the water, where do you want me to put it"  
"Give it to me Winston I need it to wash my hands." After that, Egon started to work.  
Everyone stared when an hour later Egon was holding a baby girl.  
Peter looked at the baby. "She not purple with spots. She looks normal"  
Egon shook his head. "She's not normal Peter and she must be destroyed."

Janine quickly grabbed the baby from Egon. "Are you crazy? She's just a baby."

Ray looked at them. "I want to see her. Janine let me have my baby."

Janine handed Ray the baby. The baby looked at Ray and made a cooing sound.

"Hello little one. You're not a monster are you? Hey guys isn't she pretty"  
"Raymond you can't keep her. She's dangerous." Egon said.  
"Oh come on Egon. This pretty little girl dangerous." Peter said as he held out his finger to her.  
Suddenly the baby grabbed Peter's finger. Peter screamed as everyone heard the bone snap.

"Yeow!" Peter hollered as the baby held on to his finger. "She broke my finger! Get her off me!" Egon and Winston quickly removed the baby hand from Peter's finger 

"Oh man." said Winston Peter nodded his head as he checked his finger, "It hurts terribly, I need to go to the hospital!" 

Egon nodded and said, "Winston take Peter to the hospital Janine and I will stay here with Ray."

"What are you going to do Egon?"

"We have to get rid of the baby she's dangerous you saw what she did to Peter's hand." 

Ray shook his head stubbornly, "No she is not, and she is my baby. She didn't mean to hurt Peter"  
Isn't that right, sweetie?" He cooed to baby. 

She laughed and squirmed in his arms and then drooled. Ray started laughing.

Peter and Winston left for the hospital. Egon decided it was now or never so, he slowly reached for the baby. However, Ray held out his hand to stop him.

"Don't you dare touch Lizzie? Egon."

"Raymond pleases"  
"No." Ray got up with the baby. "I think she's hungry. Come on Lizzie let's see if daddy can find his pumpkin some milk."

As Ray carry her down stair Lizzie turned her head all the way around and gave Egon, Janie, and evil look .  
"Egon is it me or did Lizzie just give us an evil look?" Janine asked

. Egon nodded, "We need to Ray to give up Lizzie she's too dangerous to be around here. She could destroy the world as we know it"  
"But how?" Janine asked, "You know how stubborn Ray can be sometimes."

"I know, but we'll try to convince him. He has has to see she is dangerous, Egon replied. "Yeah, I hope we do. Ray's already becoming too attached with the baby." Janine said. 

Ray held the Lizzie as she drank her milk. She was the prettiest baby he had ever seen in his life. How could Egon think she was dangerous? Ray kissed her on her forehead and places her on the couch, making sure she would be safe he headed back up stairs to talk to the others.

"Ray where that baby?" Egon demanded as Ray came into the room.

"She's a sleep, babies do sleep you know."

"Raymond give me that baby. She's dangerous. She's not a real baby.  
She's more then meets the eye."

"Yeah come on man. You must know that. You can't have a baby and you did. Winston said trying to make Ray understand. He and Peter just got back from the hospital

Peter would have said something too but the heard Janine scream quickly all four of them went down the pole and they saw Janine she was shaking and pointing to the living room where Ray left Lizzie. They all looked and saw why Janine had screamed. Instead of a baby that had just been born no more then a half an hour ago. They saw a child about six years old. Lizzie turned around and smiled at Ray.

"Hi daddy see what I made for you?" Lizzie held out a drawing but before he could take it Peter pulled him back. "Don't touch that!"

Ray gave him a look and pushed Peter a side and reach to for the drawing.

"No Ray, don't!" Winston said.

"Raymond, please." Egon pleaded.

"Ray listens to them." Janine said.

Ray turned around and shows them the drawing. "You guys are acting crazy it's just a drawing of me and Lizzie and I think it's wonderful. What do you think Janine?"

Janine stared the drawing and she felt sick to her stomach. The picture was a drawing of Ray being pulled in half and Lizzie was standing there laughing. 

"It's uh nice." she managed to get out."

Lizzie snarl at her and took Ray's hand. "I'm your little girl aren't I daddy?"

"Yes Lizzie. You're my sweetie baby girl."

"Then take me to the park daddy."

Ray nodded his head and without a word to the others he took Lizzie and left.

When Ray and Lizzie got to the park. Lizzie ran over towards the woods. "Come daddy followed me. There's something I want to show you"  
"Oh baby girl lead the way." Ray said as he followed Lizzie down into the woods.  
When they came to a clearing, there was a huge flat stone. Lizzie climbed up on it and stood in the middle. Suddenly fire dance around her and cover her. When the flame died down Lizzie stood there now a young woman. She held out her hands to Ray.  
"Come father join me"  
Ecto 1 pulled into the clearing from another way and the people jump out.  
"No Ray! yelled Peter as Ray stepped into the flame."

No, I must go with Lizzie. She is my daughter and I love her." Ray said stubbornly as he stood in the flame "Raymond, I must agree with Winston and Peter." Egon said calmly "You have to come out of there immediately." "NO!" Ray yelled looking a little angry, "I want you all to go and never come back!" Egon suddenly jumped into the flame and pulled Ray out. Ray started kicking Egon and trying to get away.  
"Peter! Winston! Give me a hand! Ray out of control"  
THey, both hurry over to help.  
"Let me go! Lizzie needs me"  
"Come on Ray calm down. It's me Peter your best friend"  
"No! You want to hurt Lizzie! I won't let you!" Ray kicked some more then bit Peter's hand.  
"Aww! Okay I had it." Peter took his fist and punch Ray in the jaw and he would have landed on the ground if Egon hadn't caught him.  
" Let us take Ray home. Egon I hope you can find out more about that whatever it is"  
"I'm going to try Peter. We have to protect Ray at all cost"  
"I agree man. Here let me have Ray." Winston offered.  
"No, I have him." Egon said as he picks Ray up. "Let's go.

Soon the people headed back to the firehouse. Janine came towards the people. "What happen to Ray?" She asked. Winston explained, "He's knocked out and he is under a spell that Lizzie had put on him. So we're going down to the lab to find some information about it." Egon nodded in agreement, "Don't worry Janine. He's going to be fine."

Janine nodded her head and replied. "Shouldn't one of you stay up here with Ray just in case she's come back"  
"I'll stay I'm not a scientist like you guys."

Egon and Peter nodded as they went up to the third floor lab. Once there Egon went to work while Peter help.  
Meanwhile back at the park Lizzie was angry. She became the purple polka dot monster and crash thought the park destroying everything in her path. People screamed and ran.  
"Someone called the Ghostbusters!" Someone yelled.  
"I WANT MY DADDY!"

Peter said, "What are we going to do with her? And she wants Ray!" Winston grabbed his pack and tossed Peter his." We are going to stop her. Egon keep trying to find out how to stop her"  
Egon did not respond he was too busy. Peter and Winston went outside where Lizzie was waiting.  
"Hey purple people eater. Have a proton snack." Peter cried as he shot her.  
Lizzie roared and swipe at Peter just missing him." I want my daddy!" she roared. "Help me daddy! They're hurting me"  
"Huh? Lizzie?" Ray slowly was coming around and trying to get up.  
"Lay still Ray." Janine said as she tried to push him back down.  
"No! Let me go! Lizzie needs me." Janine tried her best to keep him still but Ray was stronger then she was and pulled loose knocking Janine to the floor. She was stun for moment but not hurt.  
"Egon! Ray going after Lizzie! Stop him! Hurry!" 


	3. Chapter 3

More then meets the eye Part 3

"Okay Janine, we'll get him." Egon said as they followed him.  
Ray went towards Lizzie, "Hey sweetheart, Daddy's here"  
Winston yelled, "Ray get away from Lizzie, right now or you're going to get hurt"  
"Ray!" all the guys yelled as Lizzie picked up Ray.

Peter jumped into action and aiming carefully he fired hitting Lizzie in the hand. She roared and dropped Ray. Then Lizzie reached and grabbed Peter. "You have interfered long enough. I will crush your puny little bones"  
She began squeezing Peter. Peter tried to scream but he could not even breathe. Ray slowly got up shaking his head.  
"What happened, where am I?" He looked up and saw the same monster they busted earlier only this time younger and it had Peter.  
"Let him go. or feel the wrath of Stantz"  
"Why daddy? Is that anyway to talk about your daughter"  
She then tossed Peter's lifeless body at Ray. "I have his soul daddy dearest. If you want it back then set my beloved free." Moreover, with that she was gone.

Ray carried Peter's lifeless body into the firehouse. "Now what are we're going to do? This is my entire fault," he said looking a little upset. Egon replied, "I have an idea, but I'm not sure it will work.

Winston said, "Whatever your plan is I hope its works." Egon nodded and said. "I hope so too Winston. I have to get back to the lab. You stay with Ray and Peter."

Ray made no protest as he laid Peter on the sofa and sat down on the end of it. Winston watches him carefully. "Ray you okay"  
"Stupid question to ask me. Don't you think Winston? One of my best friends had his soul taken from him, and you ask me if I'm all right"  
"I'm sorry man, but you don't look to good.""This is my fault. Why didn't I see that creature for what it was? I'm a Ghostbusters. I studied the occult. I should have known"  
"Stop beating yourself up. She hid you from the truth. You know now and we're going to help Peter"  
Ray shook his head and stood up. "No. This is my fault so therefore I must take care of it"  
"Ray? What are you going to do"  
"Find Liz… that monster and get Peter's soul back"  
"Let's wait for Egon he's working on a plan"  
"This is between that creature and me! You and Egon stay out of it"  
"Sorry can't let you do that." Winston reached out to grab him but Ray moved away and landed a lucky blow in Winston stomach. Winston gasped as he grabbed his middle section.  
"I'm sorry Winston. But I need to do this alone." Ray cried as he jumped into Ecto and drove away.  
Winston slowly climbed up to the third floor and went into the lab. Egon looked up and saw the look of pain on his face.  
"What happened"  
"We got trouble. Ray went after Lizzie."

"Why, didn't you stop him?" Egon asked. "Well, Ray said this was his fault that Peter's soul was taken and he wanted to do this alone. I tried talking to him but he just punched me in my stomach." Winston said still in a little pain. "He said Peter was one of his best friends. He had to stop the monster alone." "Hmm, we have work to do. We have to find some way to stop Lizzie and safe both Peter and Ray Egon replied. "I think we better hurry"  
Ray drove back to the park, parking Ecto; he got out with his back on and started searching Lizzie.

As he walked slowly, he kept his hand on his weapon. He was ready for anything at least he hopes he was.

"Looking for me daddy dearest?"

Ray turned to see the creature standing a few feet in front of him. He berated himself for walking right past her.

"Give me back what you stole." he demanded.

"Oh. Do you mean this?" She held up a small crystal ball that glowed. "You do know what this is? Do you not?"

"Peter's soul and I come to take it back. One way or another?" Ray raises his ion gun at her.

"If you shoot me with you pea shooter and get a lucky shot.Yeah I might go down mind you might go down but then again your friend soul will be destroyed."

Ray lowers the gun and stared at her. She smiled knowing she had the upper hand. "Now this is how it will go down if you ever want your friend's soul back. You will go home and release my husband."

"I can't do that."

"Oh you will or else. I will destroy your friend's soul."

Ray now lowers his head. "All right I'll do it."

"Good and don't tell the others. We meet at 3 am at the old Lexington bridge in the park."

Later that night everyone's was a sleep in the firehouse except for Ray. He couldn't get any sleep. He just tossed and turned in his bed. He kept hearing the voice of Lizzie telling him to release her husband. Not be able to sleep he got up from his bed and threw his jumpsuit over his clothes and went downstairs to the containment unit. "I must do this for Peter." He muttered as he released Lizzie's husband out.

"Ray! No! Do not " Slimer cried out but it was too late the purple ghost was free.  
"Free I say Free! Free"  
Ray looked up at the ghost." I did my part you are free. Tell you're wife to give back Peter's soul"  
The purple ghost reached down and grabbed Ray. "Let's go see my darling wife shall we." and then he disappeared.  
"Ray! Oh no, must get the people "Slimer floated up to the bunkroom.  
"Wake up! Wake up! Bad purple ghost took Ray! Wake Upppppppppp"  
Egon and Winston both woke up and spang out of bed.  
"How did big and purple get out?" Winston asked.  
"Ray let him out." said Slimer.  
"Why"  
"To help Peter"  
"Come on Winston. He may have taken Ray to the park"

Ray found himself waking up. He shook his head trying to get his vision focus. It seems strange everything was in black and white.  
"Ray? Are you okay"  
Ray heard Peter's voice and looked around but all he saw was a cat.  
The cat came towards him. Ray stared at it and back away when it said. "Ray. We got a problem"  
"Peter is that you? You're a cat"  
"Yes it's me and you shouldn't talk, you're a dog"  
"What? How did this happen?"

' I have no idea."

"I hope Winston and Egon come and get us soon." Ray looked down at Peter who was cleaning himself." Uh Peter? What are you doing"  
"I'm cleaning myself and I have no idea why"  
"I do. Peter. Don't you see?"\"See what Ray"  
"Our souls have been place in these animals. I was taken here so my body must be here somewhere helping me look"  
"Ray I don't want to look for your body"  
"Well I do. Your body may still be home but mine must be here and without it I'll have nothing to return to"  
Peter stretched his cat body and looked around." Your body could be anywhere"  
Ray lifted his dog head and sniffs the air." No, it is here. Come on its right over here"  
Peter followed Ray as he ran over to a group of trees. There they found his body. Ray laid his head on the body. "Now we wait for Egon and Winston, and Peter"  
"Yes Ray"  
"We have to find a way to let them know who we are"  
"Can't we just tell them"  
"No"  
"Why not"  
"Because they wouldn't understand us we can't talk human any more."

Egon and Winston had arrived back in the park. They both got out of Ecto and started to search for Ray. 


	4. Chapter 4

More then meets the eye Part 4

"I wonder where can he could be?" Winston asked as they were searching for an hour. "They have to be here; don't worry Winston we are going to find them." Egon replied as he had his PKE meter in his hand set to Ray biorhythm A while later, they were about to give up when suddenly, a dog and a cat came up to them and started barking and meowing at the same time.

Winston stared at Egon who quickly ran his PKE meter over the dog then turned it towards the cat.  
"Winston. We found them"  
"Do you mean Ray and Peter"  
"Yes"  
"Uh Egon? I don't see them"  
Egon pointed to the animals. "The dog is Ray and the cat is Peter"  
"How can you tell"  
"My PKE meter is set to their biorhythms"  
"Oh"  
"Winston their souls are in these animals. Peter's body is back at the firehouse but Ray's is here somewhere and we needed to find it"  
Ray started barking again "Woof! Woof! "He then ran into the trees.  
"Winston picks up Peter and let's follows Ray"  
Ray ran up to his body and sat by it. Egon patted him on the head.  
"Good boy Ray"  
Ray growled.  
"Uh sorry Ray. Okay Winston, we got to get everyone back"  
"Egon. How are we going to leave the park with Ray's body? What if the police see us?"

"Hmm. We have to move out of here very quietly, so no one will notice." Egon said he lifted Ray's body and covered it up with a blanket he got from Etco. Then Egon , Winston, Peter the cat, and Ray the dog, headed out of the park. They were almost to Ecto when an officer spotted them. "Hey you two ? What do you got cover in that blanket?"

Winston step up to the officer."Sir my colleagued and I are two members of the Ghostbusters"  
"Yeah I heard of you guys. Doesn't tell me what's under the blanket, looks to me like a body"  
"It's not a body but it may be if you don't let us pass to get our friend to the hospital. He was injured during a battle with a ghost." Egon said.  
The officer lifted the blanket. "Man he looks bad, maybe I should go along"  
"That would be nice officer. I have never seen a braver man. You have no idea what that ghost did to our friend here and yet you are really to go with us knowing there a good chance it could happened to you." Egon replied.  
"Uh. Do you think you guys can handle it"  
"Yes, thank you. Let's go Winston"  
The officer watched as Egon and Winston climbed into Ecto. A cat and dog also jump in. Then Winston waved as he drove away.  
"Okay Egon what's the plan"  
"First we have to get back to the firehouse and freeze Ray and Peter's bodies"  
"Say what? Can't we just put their souls back in them"  
"No. I'm afraid not, only the monsters that took their souls and placed them in theirs animals can put them back"  
"But why freeze their bodies"  
"So they don't decade"  
"Oh"  
"Winston we also need to find a way to communicate with them"  
Winston nodded as he watch Peter curled up in a ball and Ray sticking his head out the window.

The guys headed back to the firehouse. Egon then place their bodies in a freezing chamber he built.  
While Winston was looking at Peter and Ray sleeping. Peter was curl up next to Ray who had his head on Peter back.

As Egon reenter the room Winston looked over at him "Egon, how are we going to get them to talk?" "Hmmm I have a machine in the lab that I was working on for a while that helps translate what most ghosts are trying to say. I'll go bring it here and see that if would work with Ray and Peter."

Egon soon return with the machine and setted it up. He took two collars and placed them around Ray and Peter. "What are the collars for?" Winston asked. "I so we can understand them. Peter? Ray? Please say something." The cat try to get the collar off. "Darling, I really don't do collars, that's a dog thing." Winston stared at Egon." That's doesn't sound like Peter." "Hum interesting. It must be the voice of the cat itself if it had a voice." "So where's Peter?" "I think he there just dorment for the moment." "What about Ray?" "Hello darlings. The collar if you please." Egon looked down at the cat who was now on the desk. "I'm sorry we can't remove it. That collars the only way we can talk to our friends. May I speak to Peter." "But of course darling." The cat then became quiet. "Peter?" "Egon ! Get me out of this cat! " "We will Peter I promise." Peter looked around,"where's Ray?" In answers a big brown and white dog gave Peter a sloppy kiss. "Yuck that's worst then Slimer." Egon ran his PKE meter over Ray. "Ray please say something."

Ray barked at first, but soon as he saw the collar, he started to speak as well. "Hey guys, Boy I'm glad to talk to you!" "Ray, are you okay?" Winston asked. "I'm fine. but I just want to be inside of me again." Ray said. "Are you guys finding a way to defeat Lizzie and her husband?"

Peter looked over at Ray. "Hey he's sounds normal and I got to share this body with a cat."

Ray bark suddenly at Peter his eyes were gleaming.

"You stay away from me you brute." The cat jumped into Egon's arms. "Darling save me from that monster."

Winston looked at Egon, "sounds like the cat is back."

Egon nodded ."I also belived the dog is now here. Winston hold this cat for a moment. Egon handed the cat over too Winston and bend down to the dog.

"Hi mu name is Egon. Do you understand me?"

"Cat! Cat! Must chase Cat!"

"I said do you understand me?"

"Cat! must chase cat!"

"Oh you brute do be quiet and answered the charming man."

"Yeah! Yeah! Understand! Must not chase cat!"

"No must gain control. Egon, I'm sorry ."

"It's okay Ray. To answered your question we' re working on it. I do know we have to find them. Only they can return you and Peter to your bodies"  
The cat jumped down from Winston. "Okay then let's go kick their rears."

"Peter. I think you and Ray better stay here. Winston and I will find them."

"But Egon. We could help."

"I'm sorry Ray but you two are safer here. Come on Winston we got to find Lizzie and that other demon monster?"

Winston and Egon headed back to the park, once they arrived they got out of Ecto. "Do you think we're going to find Lizzie and her husband here?" Egon nodded, "Yes I am certain, Winston they have to be here." They continued to search for a while When suddenly Lizzie appeared out of nowhere! "Muhaha! Since you had the nerve to capture my husband you both must suffer!"

Lizzie moved it when suddenly her husband appeared.

"Let them go. We have to find the souls of the others we took and we have to find them before midnight."

"What happens at midnight?" Egon ventured to asked.

Lizzie's husband stared at Egon. "It doesn't matter if you know. There nothing you can do about it. At midnight the souls become part of us. I will take the smart mouth one and my beloved will take the childman one."

"You can't do that. They need their souls." Winston protested.

"I Egon Spengeler challenge you to a fight the winner gets the souls. By your own code you must accepted my challenge."

"I accepted Egon Spengler but if you lose I will take your soul and the soul of you other friends as well.  
Do you agree to this?"

Egon nodded his head.

"Very well then meet us back here in two hours," and with that he was gone .

Lizzie gave them a dirty look before departing then followed after her husband. 


	5. Chapter 5

More then meets the eye part 5 final

Winston looked at Egon, "Are you sure that you want to do this, Big guy?" Egon nodded and replied, "I must Winston. I made the challenge and if I don't. We will all lose our souls.  
Winston nodded and they both headed back to the firehouse, so Egon could prepared for the fight.

Peter walk up and down on the table. "Egon are you crazy? Why did you make such a challenge?"

"Peter I'm sure I can win."

"Yeah if the fight calls for brains then yeah maybe. But you have no idea what it will be."

"I do know what it will be . A fight to decided not only our souls but maybe man kinds as well."

Ray place his paws on the table. "Egon you can't do this. I'll stay a dog and Peter will stay a cat. Right Peter?"

"I'm sorry Ray I made the challenge ." Egon looked up at the clock on the wall. 'It's time for me to go."

"Not without us Big Guy ." Peter said as he jump into Egon arms. "We may not be able to help but we can be your cheering group."

Winston and Janine nodded and Ray wag his tail.

"Thanks guys I could used the support ."

"Okay guys and gal let's get this over with." Winston said as he climb into Ecto. The others also climb in and they headed for the park .

Peter was curled up in Egon 's arm while Ray was sticking his head out the window. Peter looked up at Egon. "Hey big guy?"

"Yes? Peter?"

"Do you think the cat and dog voice will come back?"

"No Peter I fix that. It was just a flux ."

"Oh okay." Peter said as he was still curled up in Egon's arms. Soon the guys reached the park and Winston parked Ecto . Then Egon and Winston climbed out while Ray and Peter jump out .

"Are you sure you're ready to do this big guy? Winston asked. Egon nodded as they walked back towards the spot where they were supposed to meet Lizzie and her husband. "Egon, please be careful." Janine said. "I will, Janine. I promise." Egon replied

As they approached Lizzie and he husband were waiting.

"I like a human that keeps his promise, Dr Spengler, who knows perhaps in another time we could have been friends."

Egon gave him a look . I seriously doubt Izzy."

"I see you research and found my name. I'm impressed."

"Fine let's get on with this. I believed I'm entitled to a few requests."

"You are entitled to none." Lizzie snap loudly

"Be quiet woman. Yes you are correct. What is your request and how many?"

"I only want two. The first one is for you to fight me as a human and the second one is no powers."

"Agree. Now since you made those request. I get to choose the method of the fighting."

"No " Janine gasped.

Izzy noticed the other then. "Oh I see you brought your cheering fans with you . Don't worry miss it will be over soon." Then he turned back to Egon. "I choose to duel with these." He snapped his fingers and Lizzie bow in human form and dress in an outfit that left nothing for the imagination came forward with a case which she opened it up and in it were two fencing swords. Izzy took one out and examined it.

"I find these to do the job quite well. You do know how to fence?"

"Do baby know how to cried?"

"I take that as a yes . Then in that case en guard."

Egon nodded and they began to duel. The others watched as the two men swords crashed together.

"As I said before Egon perhaps we could have been friends."

"Egon would never be friends with you." Ray barked.

"You know a child should be seem and not heard. So hush!"

Ray tried to bark bit no sound came out. Izzy turned back to Egon. Sorry for the interrupted , shall we finished this?"

" I like nothing better."

The battle seem to go on forever when suddenly Egon got lucky. Somehow Izzy lost his footing and Egon got the upper hand.

"You won . Now end my excised."

Egon reached down and help Izzy up. "That wasn't the agreement . Please return my friends' soul."

Lizzie jumped up. "Killed him husband."

"No A deal is a deal." Izzy walked over to Ray and Peter and touched them .The others watched as two glowing balls appeared in his hand. He gave them to Egon.

"Which is which?" Egon asked.

"I have no idea .Come Lizzie we are leaving this place I never want to see it again."

They watched as the two monster demons vanished. Winston looked at the balls. Egon looked at the others . "Come on let's go home."

"Egon where 's the cat and dog?" Janine asked.

"I guess they must have gone home to their owner."

Once back home Egon went down to where Ray and Peter's bodies were . He turned to Winston. "It will take a few hours before they unfroze."

"Okay .I'll watch them."

"Good in the meantime I will tried to figure out whose who here."

Egon went back up stairs and saw Slimer. He had one of the balls in his hand and he held it out to Egon. "This one is Peter."

"How do you know."

"I just know."

"Thanks Slimer."

"You're welcome, Egon." A few hours later the bodies of Ray and Peter had unthawed and it was now time to put their souls back into them. Egon and Winston went back downstairs with Slimer. "Okay Slimer, you know you have to do right?" "Uh-huh, right!"

"Okay now just do as I told you. This is up to you."

"I won't fail you Egon."

Slimer took the two glowing balls . Then he went to Ray first and place the ball to his lips .Then he opened it. Ray's soul came out and Slimer placed it in Ray 's mouth ,then kissed Ray to sealed the soul . Ray blinked then opened his eyes.

"Hi guys."

"Welcome back Ray." Winston said.

"Okay Slimer now Peter."

"Okay Egon. But Peter not going to like it."

"Just do it Slimer."

Slimer nodded as he repeat what he had done with Ray. . Peter open his eyes and noticed the nasty taste on his lips. "SLIMMEEEEEEE !"

"Easy Peter, calm down Slimer had to kiss you it was the only way to seal your soul." Egon explained.

Peter looked up at Slimer who was now hidign behind Winston.

"Thank Spud, sorry I yelled at you."

"Ah that's okay Peter. I still loved you." Slimer then gave him another kiss only this time it was messing .

Ray got up . "What happened to L… I mean that monster demon and her husband?"

"They return to their own world." Egon said

"Good riddance I say," replied Peter. "And Ray the next time you are expecting I'm leaving town."

"Peter. Ray was next pregnant . It was all an illusion."

"Whatever you say Egon. Now I got one more question?"

"What's that Peter?" Ray asked .

"Can we eat I'm staving."

"Sure Peter and I believed it's Ray turn to cook."

"Great I'm going to fix my famous goulash."

Peter looked at the others. "Anyone for pizza?"

"Yes " said Winston.

"I concur " replied Egon.

"Then let's go" said Peter as they went down the pole and got into Ecto. Ray stood there for a few minutes . "Slimer I think they hated my goulash ."

"Yeah."

"But pizza does sound better."

"Yeah!"

"So what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing. Let's go!"

"Hey guys wait for us!" Ray went down the pole and they all went for pizza

The End 


End file.
